Wild Pack Part 11
"She will make a good Alpha, I think, but I'm not sure if she wants the role permanently." Bruno murmured. "If only Fiery were around. He would've made a perfect Alpha. He was as good as Fox Mother. He considered every dog, unlike our old Alpha. But he's long gone." "What happened to your pack? Both Moon and Snap have mentioned several old packmates, but I didn't see them when you joined us." Fox Swift asked, glancing up at the burly dog. ' '"Snap and Moon came from a different Pack. But we did have lots of other Packmates, who were separated in a big storm or killed. Sweet and Twitch were crushed by a falling tree. Lucky was killed in the flood." Bruno shook his head, as if remembering unpleasant thoughts. "Twitch's sister, Spring, drowned in the Endless Lake not long before. Mickey, Whisper, Daisy, Rake and Chase were all on patrols or hunts before the storm broke and we haven't seen them since, and Woody inhaled smoke and died after a wildfire started. We found Rake not long after Woody died, but both of his hind legs were crushed by a boulder. He didn't survive long after that." "And Fiery?" Fox Swift prompted, his voice low and nervous. "He was captured by Longpaws and poisoned." Bruno murmured. "I think the stress of trying to rebuild our broken Pack is what led to Martha's downfall. She wasn't a good Alpha, but trying to be strong for the Pack forced her to toughen up, and lose everything that made her a good dog." He blinked sadly. "I still love her, but I miss what she used to be. I'm hoping that maybe she can become what she was before now that she isn't in charge of anything, but nowadays she just seems... tired, and depressed." Fox Swift stopped without warning, and sat on the soft earth floor, dropping the bundle of flowers between his paws. "I really wanted to hate her, and you. But I can't do it." He sighed, staring down at the yellow bulbs. "I think it's easier to blame someone then try and deal with sorrow, but that isn't fair to you. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault. She hasn't made it easy for everyone to want to forgive her." Bruno grunted. "But maybe once the Fierce dogs are beaten, there will be peace for all of us." Fox Swift tucked his tail in and placed his snout between his paws. "How can we possibly beat them? We're a group of misfits that barely tolerate each other." He mumbled, his voice muffled. "There are a lot of us with a lot of different skillsets. They all think the same, and without their Alpha they're lost. We can use that to our advantage." Bruno insisted. "A lot of my Pack didn't want to challenge Blade with the same doubts as you, yet we made it our alive." "For a dog who looks so serious and grumpy, you're quite optimistic." Fox Swift mumbled, giving Fiery a half-hearted smile. "I'm just tired of feeling like everything is falling apart. We need brightness in our lives, and soon." Bruno replied, scratching his ear. "But we really should be getting back. If Moon is like an Alpha as she is a mother, she'll have lots of scolding to do if we are out much longer." Fox Swift grunted, looking tired. "I suppose you're right." Mirasol bounded up to Fortunate. "Alpha wants you to take Yuki, Growl and I on a patrol." "Ah, thank you Fox Swift." Moon said, taking the bundle of yellow flowers and laying them in the healer den. ''' '''Thunder looked at Moon with concern. He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, Moon. For all the stress. If you need me to do something, just ask." Moon looked down, her eyes slightly sad. "Thank you, Thunder. If you could keep an eye on Sneeze and Fox Mother's pups that would be great." She seemed a little worried. ' '"Sure," Thunder agreed quietly. He padded over to where the pups resided, sitting down and checking to make sure all of them were in the clearing. /Fox Flower, Fox Spirit, Fox Gem, Fox Brave, Fox Snap... Looks like they're all here./ They all looked sad, especially Fox Flower. /I wish there was some way I could help them./ Letting out an excited squeal, Sneeze tackled Fox Flower. "I'm a giantfur! And I'm gonna... uh." She stopped for a moment. "Feed you to my pups! I mean, my cubs!" Juniper looked at Onyx, his yellow-green eyes full of agony. "Do you think Yew is still with the longpaws?" Fox Flower yelped, giggled, and wriggled free from Sneeze's paws. She leapt forward, grabbing a log by the edge and with all her strength scrambled on top. "You may be a giantfur, but you can't climb like a squirrel!" ''' '''Onyx shook her head sadly. "It's been nearly a moon since you joined. Longpaws only want to catch foxes for their fur." She rested her tail on her kin's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Juniper." "Grr! But I can... jump like one!' She flung herself at the log, attempting to jump of top, to no avail. Sneeze kicked some leaves aside. "Then I guess I'll have to use my giantfur strength and throw this tree into the river!" "Those pups sure are cute," Tree murmured. "You know, I'd never have thought that I'd live with foxes and coyotes. But I think they keep me on my toes." She grinned widely at Lightning, and he smiled back. He and Tree had been out several times together, and he liked her. "I guess I'll have to climb on your back then." Fox Flower warned, baring her fangs in a grin and waving a paw. ''' '''Snap frowned at Fox Flower. "Uh, if you wanted to head out, we'd better go now, before it starts raining. I can smell it coming." There were some gray clouds in the distance, disrupting the otherwise cloudless blue sky. "Sneeze!" Martha called. "I want to talk to you." Fox Flower pricked her ears, and leapt down from the log, landing next to Snap. "I'm not afraid of the rain." She said boldly. ''' '''Snap smiled slightly. "Of course. But the Tree Flower forest is much prettier in the sunshine." She felt glad that Fox Flower seemed to be doing better, but guilty for avoiding her for so long. "What is it, Mother-Dog?" Sneeze said cheerfully, hopping over. "Why don't we take a walk?" Martha's voice was tired, and slightly raspy. "Can I come?" Fox Gem asked hopefully. "I want to see the flowers, too." "Catch up tiny." Fox Flower called, her tail only half accidentally smacking him in the nose. Snap smiled and led the way. /Maybe sunshine and good prey is raising their spirits./ Martha and Sneeze made their way out of camp not long after Snap had left. "I've noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Fox Flower." "I like Fox Flower! She's my friend." Sneeze said, her eyes lowering slightly. Fox Gem growled playfully and grabbed his sister’s tail in his jaws, tugging on it, then running away. "Where are these pretty flowers?" Fox Flower asked, trailing behind Snap. ' '"They're called crocuses, and they're the first of Tree Flower." Snap said cheerfully. "A little further down the river. They're everywhere, but I've also seen some daffodil buds. This forest has so many different plants. It was perfect when we found it." "I want you two to remain friends. I didn't get along with her mother, but it's important that the next generation changes its ways." Martha continued, looking away. "This is the first time I've seen dogs, coyotes and foxes all living together. It's not my life, but it can be yours." Sneeze blinked. "Why don't dogs and foxes live together? We work okay." "It's a long story, little one." Martha sighed. "You're a good daughter, Sneeze. And I haven't been much of a mother, have I?" "Why couldn't Sneeze come with us? We were having fun." Fox Flower grumbled, feeling resentful towards Martha. "Well fine. If she can't come, then I'll bring her the prettiest blooms I can find." "Martha just wanted to talk to her. I'm not really sure." Snap was distant with her former Alpha. /I want to be friends again, but after everything that happened.../ "You're a good mother!" Sneeze argued, pawing at her. "Hang on, Sneeze. See those clouds? It's going to rain soon." Martha frowned at the sky. "Maybe we should head back." "I want to see the forest when it's raining!" Sneeze argued. "Water falling from the sky is /so cool!/" Fox Flower flicked a pebble with one of her front claws. "Well, I guess I'm going to be foraging for two." She rolled her eyes. /Why does Martha always try to seperate us?/ Recently it felt like when she spent time with Sneeze, the black dog was always nearby, listening or watching them through narrowed eyes. ''' '''Fox Flower jumped. "What was that?" She said in a defensive, hissy voice. She couldn't see what had splashed on her face in the cloudy darkness. "It's rain." Snap frowned. "I thought we'd have more time. Do you want to keep going, or head back?" "Woah!" Sneeze whispered, staring up at the sky. "Those clouds moved /so fast./" She turned to Martha. "Why does it rain, Mother-Dog? Does the Earth-Dog like being wet?" Martha smiled. "Plants need water to grow. The rain keeps all of the Earth-Dog's plants alive. It also gives us water to drink. If it never rained, the river would dry up." "So rain is good? Then why do the older dogs complain about it?" Sneeze blinked innocently. "Because it can be annoying. It messes up prey scents, and most prey is hiding to stay dry. Most dogs don't like having wet pelts, either." Martha explained. "Especially long-haired dogs like you and I. But I think rain is better than having a drought." Fox Flower lowered her head, growling at the falling rain. "I'm not afraid of a little water!" ''' '''Snap shrugged. "Well, here are the flowers. The purple ones are crocuses, and the yellow ones are daffodils." She frowned at the sky. "We really should head back soon, though. You don't want to be caught out in a lightningstorm." "I thought rain was fun," Fox Gem said, a frown forming on his small face. "Not if the river floods." Snap murmured. The rain started getting heavier. "There are some nice flowers over there. I'm sure Sneeze and your littermates would like them." Sneeze cheerfully splashed in a small puddle that had formed. "Will it rain again, Martha?" "Of course! It was raining when you were born." Martha told her. "But you wouldn't have remembered. It rains a lot in early Tree-Flower." "I'll pick one for Bright," Fox Gem offered, padding over to grab a flower. He tugged at the stem and it broke quickly. "I'm getting some for Sneeze." Fox Flower said, selecting several bright purple flowers and ripping them from the ground. Snap was about to say something when she was cut off by a clap of thunder in the distance. "Maybe we should shelter somewhere." Martha murmured. Sneeze blinked, surprised by the noise. Fox Gem flinched. "Huh. I guess it'll start raining pretty soon." Fox Flower was too busy plucking yellow crocuses to reply, but she yelped when a large drop of water splashed down and soaked her pelt. "I /really/ think we should start heading back soon." Snap said in an urgent tone. "Or at least find somewhere to shelter." "Follow me." Martha barked. She whipped her head around, searching for somewhere to shelter. She lead Sneeze to a hill where she spotted a cave. "Be very careful. There could be badgers, but it seems empty." "It's kind of cold." Sneeze said, frowning. "Can we go back to camp?" Martha stared out at the now heavy rain. Thunder clapped again, this time louder. "I think we should stay here until it slows down." "I'm cold." Fox Flower complained, her small body shivering violently. "Let's go back. I have enough flowers for Sneeze." "Camp is-" Snap was interrupted again by more thunder. "Too far away. We should find shelter here. I know of a cave around here somewhere." "No other animals live in the cave?" Fox Gem asked Snap. "Nope! Sometimes you can find prey in there, but it's mostly harmless." Snap told him. Fox Flower felt tired and almost numb with cold, as though she'd been dunked in freezing water, leaving her drowsy and a little off-balance. She sighed and followed Snap into the cave. "Sneeze!" She yapped at the brown pup, spotting her in a corner with Martha. ''' '''Sneeze blinked. "Fox Flower? What're you doing here?" Martha felt uneasy seeing Snap usher Fox Flower and Fox Gem into the cave; the two foxes who seemed to hate her most. /I don't like having conflict in front of Sneeze./ But she didn't say anything. "We were collecting crocuses. Awful time to be caught outside." Fox Flower's voice was happy though, without a hint of bitterness. "I-I picked some for you." She blinked a little shyly. ' '"They're so pretty!" Sneeze said excitedly, her tail thumping. "They look like moonlight." "Speaking of the moon." Martha said, remembering what she'd meant to talk to Sneeze about. "The full moon is in a few days, and it's nearly time for you to choose your true name." Sneeze gasped. "Really? Oh, I totally forgot! I don't even know which name I want!" Sneeze glanced at Fox Flower. "Do you have any ideas?" Fox Flower shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure how dogs get names, or if they have any particular meaning." "They're like Fox names, but dogs choose them. They can be anything." Martha told her. "I've always liked the name Holly. It was the name of a brave vixen who rescued several cubs from a rushing river." Fox Flower said. ''' '''Sneeze tilted her head. "I've never seen a holly bush before." "Some dogs like to wait until they see the Moon-Dog to choose. She helps guide them." Martha pointed out. Fox Flower gave Martha a disapproving look. "Its just a suggestion. You probably don't want a /fox's/ name anyways." ''' '''Martha crushed down a feeling of resentment. /She's just a pup./ "No, I'm just letting her know that it's okay to wait. I'll support whatever she chooses." "Fox Flower." Snap said quietly. "Do you want to put the flowers near the back of the cave, so they stay dry?" Fox Flower gave Sneeze another sidelong glance before turning her gaze to Snap. "Fine." She growled. Fox Gem's green eyes glittered with bitterness as he glanced at Martha. /Just like you supported Breeze!/ Martha scooted against the wall. /Why do I even say anything? They always twist my words into something malicious./ Fox Flower set the damp crocuses down to dry, shivering as cold wind filtered through the cave. She curled up tightly, her back facing Snap and Sneeze. "When can we go back to camp, Snap?" Fox Gem asked in a tired voice. He suddenly longed for Fox Mother's warm pelt against his, and closed his eyes tight. /Why did you have to go?/ "When will the rain stop?" Fox Flower whimpered, her bushy tail pressed between her legs. "Its really dark and cold..." "It could take a while." Snap muttered. "But it's safer in here. You could catch a chill, or pneumonia." "Maybe then I could see my mother again..." Fox Flower mumbled, not caring who overheard her words. "Pneumonia isn't going to kill you. Especially not with Fox Keen's herbs." Snap said firmly. "It'll only make you uncomfortable." Sneeze, not hearing Fox Gem's remark, scooted closer to Martha. "Mother-Dog is warm. Why don't you come sit with me, Fox Flower?" "Flower?" Sneeze squeaked. "Are you sure you don't want to come over here? You're shivering." "I- I'll be fine." Fox Flower growled. She pulled her thin pelt closer into her body as she shivered. "I don't want to sit near Martha." ''' '''Fox Gem looked at Martha, waiting for her reaction. /I don't want to sit by her either!/ Martha lowered her head. "I'm not a disease, you know. You don't need to risk your well-being just to avoid me." "You harbored a murderer," Fox Gem pointed out. "She drove out your Packmates and got our mother killed! Who knows who else in your Pack is supposedly good?" "I'm not risking anything. I'd rather be cold then accept your help." Fox Flower growled stubbornly, shivering again. ' '"For the last time, /I didn't know Breeze was a murderer!/" Martha roared. "/Stop/ using that argument against me! It's old! If you're going to hate me, hate me for something I can control!" "Mother-Dog, stop..." Sneeze whispered, shuffling uncomfortably. "What about when you took Fortunate? You could control that. When Thunder was banished? That, too." Fox Gem glared at her. "Fox Mother was a great leader. No one here ever got killed. Or attacked, like Fortunate, Yuki, and Mirasol." "I took Fortunate because the alternative was leaving her to be eaten by wolves!" Martha snapped. "Your Pack has also been through a lot less than mine has." "Being driven out of our home wasn't enough for you? Fox Alpha abandoning us wasn't enough?" Fox Gem spat. "Fox Mother's death? Do you even care?" "You don't know that! We've lost packmates too! Not just my mother!" Fox Flower screamed, her voice hoarse and strained. "Why can't you admit fault? You're nothing but a pathetic martyr, and you don't deserve a daughter like Sneeze!" "We were driven out of our home several times. Lead by a tyrant who turned against us and tried to kill us. Targeted by a Pack of bloodthirsty Fierce dogs. And don't even get my started on what happened before that, with Moon's Pack, and with the Big Growl. And then the Big Storm, which stole half of our Pack." Martha snapped. "Your problems have just started. Don't even /try/ to compare your tragedies to ours!" "You've brought nothing but bad luck. Moon should banish you! You're no leader, you're no Packmate. And you're not a mother, either! You sit around and complain when you should be thanking Moon, /another/ Packmate you drove away, for letting you stay, and helping out where you can. You're just a burden. We'd all be better off without you!" "It doesn't even matter who suffered more. I would rather be out in the storm then be in here any longer. I can't even look at you, you lie and bring more misery and /still/ refuse to admit that you made several mistakes! Why won't you just take responsibility?" Fox Flower was on her paws now. She turned and stomped out of the cave, sitting down in the rain. ' '"I have taken responsibility! And what have I gotten in return? Hatred! Again!" Martha howled. "The only reason I even stay here is so that I don't have to take Sneeze away from you!" Fox Flower sat down in the rain, sobbing. She tried to keep her crying quiet, but eventually let out a loud howl of misery. /Why did this happen? Why do I have to live like this? Why couldn't my mother have lived?/ ''' '''Martha's head drooped, and she glanced at Snap. "You hate me too." She spat. "Why don't you just say it, instead of staring? I hate your staring!" "I'm only trying to keep the pups safe, unlike you." Snap growled. "It's not always about you. You're irrelevant." Fox Flower gradually slid into a slumped position on the soggy ground. She placed her head between her paws and shut her eyes tightly, hoping that the storm would wash her away. ' '"Irrelevant? Tell that to everyone who keeps making it about me!" Martha turned her head away. "I try to keep quiet. I offer her a warm place to sit. And all she does is snap at me!" "They're /pups,/ Martha!" Snap said firmly. "You're irrelevant /in this situation./ At the moment our jobs are to keep the pups safe. That's all that matters." She glanced at where Fox Flower had been sitting. "Where'd she go?" Martha's ears pricked up. "Fox Flower!" She stood up, waking Sneeze who'd began to doze off. She stepped out of the cave, surprised by the icy blast of wind she was hit with. She hadn't noticed the cold with her long pelt, but suddenly she grew worried about the fox pup. "Fox Flower!" Martha’s voice boomed as she dashed over to the small young fox. "Snap! She's unconscious!" Sneeze blinked drowsily. "Is Fox Flower okay?" It was later in the afternoon when Fox Flower woke up. Her pelt was damp and she was lying against something soft and warm. She blinked, realizing that she was curled by Martha's belly, alongside Sneeze. Her eyes narrowed at Snap "What happened?" She demanded. "You passed out." Martha said, her breathing shaky. She'd been startled by Fox Flower's sudden movement. "I didn't know what to do. I've never seen a creature just faint like that, other than heat stroke." Snap mumbled, looking away guiltily. "I shouldn't have let you Storm off like that." "I didn't faint. I'm not a helpless vixen." Fox Flower muttered furiously. She turned and stared at Martha. "Thanks..." Her voice was reluctant and she looked away quickly. "You did faint! Martha found you unconscious." Snap murmured. "It's my fault you ran off. I'm sorry... and I'm sorry about your mother." Martha said in a low, tired voice. A film of tears covered Fox Flower's eyes, making her vision blurry and nearly impossible to see. "I know." Was all she managed to say, but her thoughts were racing. /This is all because of Breeze./ "I was so worried about you!" Sneeze barked, her face more serious than normal. "I thought I would lose my best friend." Martha glanced at her paws. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive or accept me, and I'm not asking you to. But I hope we can get along from now on." Fox Flower whimpered. "I- I know it's not your fault." She admitted, glancing at her paws. "It's just easier to blame someone who I can hate then to know that my mother's killer is running around free to terrorize other foxes. I don't even know what Breeze /looks/ like." ''' '''Martha nodded. Before she could say anything else, Snap quietly murmured, "The rain has almost stopped." Fox Flower got to her paws. "Can we go back to camp?" She limped over to Snap, pain shooting in her legs with every step she took. "I can carry you." Martha offered, a little shyly. She was the only one big enough to lift her, besides maybe Sneeze. Fox Flower nodded, glancing at her paws awkwardly. "What about Fox Gem?" She asked, blinking at her silent littermate. ' '"Fox Flower! You almost /died!/" Sneeze barked, ignoring her question. "Why would you go running off like that? Your littermates need you. /I/ need you!" She spun anxiously. "Is she going to be alright, Snap?" Snap looked at her paws. "She will be okay, I think. The storm seems to be dying down a bit, and Fox Keen can look at her then." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Fox Flower. I should have been paying more attention." /If I'd been less self-absorbed, she might not have felt the need to run off like that./ Martha glanced awkwardly at Fox Flower. "How do you feel? Feverish? Cold?" Fox Flower stared at her paws, unhappiness stirring in her chest. "I wasn't thinking clearly." She said, not quite meeting Sneeze's gaze. "And I'm fine. I want to go home. I don't like being trapped in this awful, damp cave." She couldn't bring herself to speak with Snap or look directly at Martha. "I don't like it, either. It's creepy." Sneeze shivered. "The rain seems to be letting up, and I haven't heard thunder for quite a while." Martha murmured. "I hope we don't have another storm like this again. Hopefully it's late enough into Tree Flower for this to be the last one this year." "Can we still pick lilacs?" Fox Flower asked, finally looking up at Snap. "You said there's a big tree near the river with lots of lilacs. I want to pick some. My mother doesn't have a grave and I think its about time I built her one." Snap nodded. "We can, if you'd like. They might be a bit soggy, though." The rain had slowed to a manageable pace. "Martha, do you think we should leave now?" "I think we should." Martha said. "It's cold here. We'll all be better off at camp." 'Fox Flower nodded and scrambled onto Martha's back, grabbing at the Water-Dog's thick black fur to as pawholds. She shut her eyes and tried to keep her thoughts on the flowers she would pick rather then the reality of her mother's death. ' Category:Parts Category:Wild Pack Parts